The Ritual edited
by Ariera Death Angel
Summary: Thanks to some fabulous people that I now love, I just realized The Ritual is wrong. I hope this is better and correct
1. Chapter 1

The two approached each other in Yuto's dark room. Yugo looked apprehensive, Yuto looked determined. They removed the gloves on their right hands. Yugo's white glove, when removed, revealed a glowing blue gem in his hand, flat and attached to a nearly non-existent mesh golden glove. Yuto's black glove, when removed, also concealed a gem, purple and attached to a black mesh glove, in the same manner as Yugo.

"No wonder they're both left-handed." Celina heard Rin whisper to her. Celina elbowed her hard to shut her up.

Almost as though they were in a trance, the two seemed unaware of their sisters and Sora being in the room. Yugo turned his hand, palm up, and Yuto, palm down, so the two gems glowed and seemed to hum. Yuto's hand grabbed Yugo's and Yugo seemed to glow black, whereas Yuto glowed an amberish-gold colour. The glows got brighter and the humming got louder. Celina, Rin and Sora covered their ears and shielded their eyes. As quickly as it happened, it stopped. When the 3 regained their senses, Yuto and Yugo were gone. A stranger, definitely male, lay on the floor unconscious. Slowly the figure sat up, his eyes opening. One was grey like Yuto's, while the other was the same blue as Yugo's. He was wearing the same clothes Yuto was, just white. His eyes roamed the room before landing on Rin.

"Umm, hi?" Rin said.

"Sorry." came the reply. His voice was gentle and deep like Yugo's, but raspy at the same time like Yuto.

"Who are you?" asked Celina in a monotone.

"Yuso. Now you know what the rituals are. Will you leave Yugo alone now?" he said. His right and left hands had the gems on them in the mesh gloves, blue on the right, and purple on the left.

"What happened to you?" Rin asked.

"We fused. Or something. I'm not really sure. The "ritual" lets us become one entity. One being." Yuso said. His face twisted in confusion. "We've always been able to do it. We have to."

"What do you mean, you have to?!" Rin said. She was having trouble comprehending what happened.

"Ever since we were 4, we've had these gems. You know how we were back then. But the gems are more powerful than we assumed. We fused for the first time when we were 5. I'm just gonna call it fusion for lack of a better term. We became Yuso. But we were petrified of doing it again. So the next time we had to fuse, we tried to avoid it. But it was literally agony. We were in so much pain that the gems brought us together. When we fused, all that pain was relieved. So, we never avoided it. But Yuto was not going to let Yugo tell anyone, due to the fact people would think they were crazy. We also don't want anyone to see us fuse. It's just too much work. When you guys sent Sora to, how do I put this lightly, STALK us, he saw us fuse.. And he shows up so we can keep him from telling."

"What is Yuso able to do?"

"We can teleport, use telekinesis, invisibility, sonic waves, and elemental control."

"How long are you able to stay fused?" asked Celina. Though her face didn't show it, she was intrigued.

"We can be fused as long as we want. But only as long as we are calm. We aren't sure if we can fuse on days besides the night of the blue moon. I know, so cliche."

A gentle tap on the door from Zuzu startled everyone. "Guys, you need to get ready for Julia's party."

"****. I forgot about that." Celina muttered. There was a moment of silence and then everyone was forced backwards as Yuso unfused. The two boys crashed into the opposite walls and got up slowly, cursing. They pulled in their gloves.

"Well, time to get ready." Yugo snapped sarcastically.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! Thanks to a suggestion from knightdragon and all the support from Leafeon12, I am making the next chapter! But it will take a while. Thanks for all the kind reviews! I was nervous about posting this, but I'm happy you all like it! And yes, Yuya will be in the next chapter. Lots of love! Please comment ideas, they make updates faster!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: This is just going to be Yuya's past. I'm using** queen of light's **suggestion. R &R.**

Meet Yuya Sakaki. 14 years old. Looks like a normal teenager at first glance. But he is a half dragon. He was the rarest type of dragon. A Pendulum, the last one in existence. When he was 4 years old, he was captured by Obelisk Force. They took him back to Academia, ran horrible tests and experiments on him. They wanted the power he possessed. For 9 years he was held captive, isolated and starved. When he turned 14, that changed. He lost control of his powers, in pain and fear. He fled from the Fusion Dimension, in blind panic, and ended up in Standard.

 _What… where am I? How did I get here?_ Yuya thought.

"Hey, are you OK? Yuto, someone crashed into the backyard!" yelled someone behind him.

The disoriented boy looked up. A blue and gold haired boy was looking at him, yelling at another person behind him who was out of Yuya's sight line.

"Hey, are you alright? My sister's in the house, do you need medical attention? Can you talk?" asked the boy. "What's your name?"

"Shut up, Yugo. You're giving the whole world a migraine." grumbled the figure behind him.

Slowly, Yuya's vision came into focus. He could see the blue haired boy (Yugo, he had heard the other call him) glaring at the grey eyed person behind him.

"Y-yuya. I'm Yuya." Yuya said quietly, making the two boys turn their attention back to him, now looking horrified.

The silver eyed boy was quickest to recover. "I'm Yuto. You've already met my twin brother Yugo."

 _Why do I feel so comfortable with these people?_ Yuya pondered. _I just… feel like… they're safe. But why?_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You don't know that!" Yugo yelled at his twin. The two had brought Yuya in the house for Yuzu to deal with, then gone upstairs. Yuto firmly believed that Yuya was their younger brother that they had lost in their childhood. But Yugo refused to believe that. What if Yuto was wrong? No way did he want to face that pain again.

"And neither do you. So stop overreacting and think." Yuto calmly apprehended the angered boy.

Yugo growled at Yuto. But Yuto continued. "Our brother was named Yuya. And how old would he be by now?"

After a moment, Yugo reluctantly answered. "14. But what does that prove?"

"Yugo. You know that I am right. You just don't want to get disappointed again. But you need to trust me. Stop acting like a child and listen to me!" Yuto snapped.

"No! He DIED, Yuto! Why are you trying to hurt me again?! Stop it! Stop trying to bring him back! He's dead and never coming back!" Yugo shouted. "Just leave me alone!" He got up and ran out of their room.

Yuto cursed and followed him out of their room.

"Yuzu, did you see where Yugo went?"

"He just got on his D-Wheel." She called back.

Yuto got in car and headed out after him.

After Yuto left, Yuya came out of his hiding place in the closet.

"They had a brother who looked like me? And had my name?" He wondered aloud. "Dang it, why can't I remember?!"

"I have to find them!" So Yuya ran out the door after the twins.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my fabulous readers! 23 reviews! I can't believe this! I would like to give special thanks to my dear friends CorinnetheAnime, queenoflight, Knightdragon, and Leafeon12! Thanks for your ideas and support! As well as night magician! But also THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWS! You guys truly mean a lot to me and the continuing of this story! Now, on to the story!**

Yuto cursed as he got out of his car. _Where is he?!_ He continued into the park, the one place his twin always went when he was mad. Sure enough, Yugo was swinging solemnly on the swingset.

"I've been looking for you for an hour! What the heck, Yugo?!" Yuto snapped. He looked at Yugo. He was staring straight ahead, barely acknowledging Yuto's presence.

Yuto sighed. "Are you OK?"

At first, Yugo wouldn't respond. Slowly, he shook his head. "I don't know what to think. He… could be our brother but… what if he's not? We haven't seen him since he was a baby… Why are you so eager to believe it's him?"

 _Oh…_ Yuto thought for a moment before speaking. "I just know, somehow. I can't explain why, but I do. Please, just-" He was interrupted by a quick jab to the ribs.

"Shut up!" hissed Yugo. Obelisk Force members were heading right towards them.

They were muttering about "a lost test subject" and how it "definitely came here."

The red jeweled Obelisk looked up and saw the twins. He smirked and indicated to his comrades.

"More trash left behind." Red said. His comrades chuckled. They activated their Duel Disks, preparing to challenge the twins.

The Obelisk were about to attack when a low growl sounded through the air.

"What was THAT?!" asked a nervous purple jeweled Obelisk.

As if to answer his question, a gorgeous, red dragon, with gleaming heterochromic eyes came bursting out of the trees. It growled menacingly at the quaking Obelisk Force members. It turned to the twins.

They exchanged looks. The dragon didn't attack them. Yugo reached out a tentative hand towards it. It rumbled, but lowered its head.

"Yuya." Yuto said. He had no doubt in his mind. Yugo shot his brother a glance, incredulous. But he reluctantly complied.

The dragon hummed at them, then growled furiously at the petrified Fusion soldiers. It charged towards them, roaring. They didn't have time to react before it plowed into them.

When the Obelisk Force was dealt with, the dragon radiated in a red glow. When the brilliant light vanished, Yuya stood unsteadily in it's place. He turned to look at the twins, and grinned before collapsing.

 **A/N: And here is the long awaited update! I apologize that it took so long! I know that it's short, but I hope you all like it! Ok, so I have not established the setting. So, in this story, this is Standard. The Obelisk have only come to search for Yuya. But Heartland was invaded. Weird… I confused myself with this story. But, hey, if you like it, chapters will come (eventually). But you know the drill! R and R for updates! I really appreciate it! Well, I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~ Ariera Death Angel 😇 😋**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N: I know what you're thinking, "Finally, she updated this story!" I'm so sorry it took so long, I play volleyball and had exams to prepare for! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! You guys really helped me get this update prepared for you! I want to thank a Guest review for the prompt.**

 **Yuto: It's about time, Ariera. You're going to bore all your readers out of this story…**

 **Me: So mean… I'm trying!**

 **Yugo: Well, try harder!**

 **Yuya: Calm down, guys. At least she updated!**

 **Me: Thank you, Yuya!**

Yuya groaned as he woke up, wincing at the bright light. He could hear voices in the hall, murmuring quietly. He started when Yugo came over to him.

"Hey, you finally woke up! I thought you were dead!" Yugo said enthusiastically. Yuya blinked, surprised that he was there. Yugo looked at him curiously before adding that Yuto was talking to their younger sister, Yuzu. He stood and walked over to the door, smiling at Yuya reassuringly before leaving the room. Yuya could hear brief words being exchanged before the twins re-entered the room. Yugo immediately began talking instantly.

"Okay! What I wanna know is what the heck is going on!? Who were those guys? What were they saying about a lost subject test and why they are here?! More importantly, what the heck are you, Yuya?!" Yugo yelled eagerly at the young boy, Yuya flinched and clenched on the blanket. He breathes hard, his eyes started glowing red which Yugo and Yuto were shocked by this, it looked like Yuya was trying to get himself under control.

Yuto shook his head quickly and slaps on his twin head hard.

"Ow!" Yugo cried out, turning his head to glare at Yuto. "What was that for?!" he said angrily while rubbing his head.

"For scaring him, you idiot! Can't you see the look on his face, you're frightening him! By the looks of it he's been through a lot, and he doesn't need your overenthusiasum right now." Yuto reprimanded his twin, walking over and sat next to Yuya who was shaking in shock and fear. Yuto then pulls him into a hug.

"It's alright, Yuya, you're safe now, no one is going to hurt you, please calm down...,' Yuto petted Yuya's head smoothly, Yuya took a deep breath and his eyes stops glowing,learning onto Yuto, he purred happily at Yuto's touch.

"Feeling alright now?" Yuto asked. Yuya nodded slowly. "Yuya, Yugo and I are going to ask questions, do think you can answer them?"

"I guess so." Yuya said quietly. Yuto nodded.

"Okay, first question. Do you know what are you Yuya?"

Yuya looked at him and smiled sadly "I am an experimented half blood dragon, a rare pendulum dragon…"

Yugo stood up, now looking interested in the story. "Dragon? That's so weird…" The gem on his palm started to glow a gentle blue. He turned to face Yuto. "Like Clear Wing? And Dark Rebellion?"

Yuya looked confused. But Yuto nodded slowly, thinking. "Maybe. But Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion are more of patrons. He actually is his patron dragon." He turned to observe Yuya, looking him up and down until his grey eyes landed on a blue pendant.

Yugo also noticed it and didn't hesitate. He got up and knelt in front of Yuya, grabbing the necklace with interest. Yuya flinched at the sudden approach. Yugo looked Yuya in the eyes, and put his hand down, waiting for the other boy to calm down. When the panic has ebbed from Yuya's eyes, he touched the necklace again. The glow from the gem grew brighter and Yuto's began to glow as well. Yuya gasped in surprise from the harsh light coming from the twins.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked, confused and scared. Yuto shook his head.

"I don't know! It's never happened like this before!" Yugo cried as Yuya's pendulum pendant glowed softly.

When the light died down, there was someone new in the room. He had black spiky hair like Yuto's, but his bangs looked like Yuya's. His eyes are deep red but had Yuto's sharp shape eyes. He wore a crimson shirt with a black jacket, black fingerless gloves, a black collar, black pants, a black belt, and black long boots.

Yugo looked over the newcomer expectantly. "And you are?"

The new person blinked and looked at him, before speaking in a sharp, but quiet voice. "Sorry, almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yamato."

 **A/N: I did it! A decent chapter! Knightdragon, I hope you like him! I am thinking about bringing Yuri into this story. And having a fusion between Yuya and Yugo. What do you think? But there will be more with Yamato first. Thanks you to everyone who reviewed this story! I own Yuso, not Yamato though. He came from Knightdragon. Please R and R!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm updating! And it hasn't been over a month! I'm so proud of myself!

Yuto: Everyone else updates faster than you, Ariera…

Me: Shut up! I'm doing my best! *puts him in Time-Out*

Anyway, thanks for all the reads, reviews and favourites. Because you all seemed to like the idea of Yuri joining our incredibly crazy story, this is going to be all about him! Ish…

Yugo: Why is _he_ here?! *glares pointedly at Yuri*

Yuri: Because the readers wanted me to come, so Ariera brought me here.

Yugo: Why?! No one likes you!

Yuto: For once, I agree with Fusion…

Yugo: Hey!

Yuya: *panics and hides behind Ariera*

Me: Ok everyone, calm down! *puts all my boys in Time-Out* Stay and behave for my story!

All: *grumble of agreement*

The final person stepped out of the portal. He stood, observing the scene around him. The fallen Obelisk members lay on the ground, still writhing in pain. He frowned without sympathy and kicked one of them in the side, smirking maliciously as the fallen soldier groaned in agony. An orange haired boy walked up to him, taking a minute to frown at the pitiful Obelisk Force members.

"Yuri-sama, it's time to go. It's obvious the experiment got away." Yuri held up his hand, silencing his partner instantly.

"Dennis. Isn't this funny? These supposedly 'perfect soldiers' failed pathetically at the hands-or should I say claws and fangs-of the experiment. And Professor waited until now to send me. I personally find this hilarious, don't you?" Yuri's voice was quiet and calm, but his smirk was evil and his eyes flashing at the thought.

Dennis didn't reply, his head cocked to the side. "Nevertheless, we should leave them and go. If the experiment gets away, we will be the ones in trouble."

The purple haired boy glared at Dennis before carding the soldiers on the ground. Then he walked off, waving for his orange haired partner to follow. The two Academia students had set up camp shortly after arriving. They had no idea how long it would take to locate their missing subject, and Yuri didn't want to sleep on the ground.

As the night dragged on (Dennis had already fallen into a very light slumber), Yuri allowed his thoughts to drift to his family. He knew very little about his past. He had younger brothers, but never knew them as because he was the eldest son, and not as kind and obedient as his parents had hoped for, he was sent to Academia at a very young age. At Academia, compassionate emotions and attachments were frowned upon, and with very little to remember about his family, it was easier for him than most to release sentimental connections. He had a patron dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. He aced his classes and was famous for his sinister dueling. He had nothing to worry about. Until they had brought in the experiment.

When Yuri had first seen it, he had deemed it as he had all others, another useless target. The thing that had thrown him for a loop was the fact that it's human form shared his face. Interested, he did some research on his own, trying to figure out what exactly it was. Yuri later found out the subject was named Yuya Sakaki, the surname startling him. The only thing he had retained from his family was his name. His own surname, before he had disowned it, was Sakaki. Yuya was a prototype fusion his parents had attempted on him which had failed. He was a fusion between Yuya and his own patron dragon, Odd Eyes.

Intrigued by his discovery, he went to show what he had found to the Professor, Akaba Leo. He had demanded more information, but his requests were ignored.

That had been the last time that Yuya had crossed his mind. At least, until the experiment has managed to escape from Academia and return to its home dimension.

Yuri had been the only one to volunteer for this particular assignment. The questions that were left unanswered and buried in his subconscious had resurfaced that day. Maybe now, he could find the… Yuya and finally get the answers he had searched for. Maybe… he could find out what happened with his family…

Yuri growled softly under his breath and shook the thought away. _No, I'm here to complete the mission that the Professor assigned to me. Just that. Personal affairs have nothing to do with this._ But a small voice in his conscience begged to differ.

The Academia pupil frowned at the two warring sides of his conscious before laying down for a light sleep. _Tomorrow… I'll deal with this tomorrow…_

 **A/N: just a short filler chapter to introduce Yuri! And apparently Dennis, too!**

 **Dennis: Well, here it is midnight, and even though our dear Ariera is an insomniac, she should try to get some sleep, don't you agree, readers?**

 **Yuu boys: See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hehehe sorry that this is so late… Started school and volleyball and it's taken up all my time T_T**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! Credit to Knightdragon (Shout out to you, because you are so helpful to me) for the chapter. And to answer Darkprincess, I would love the Yuya and Yugo fusion idea you have! Leave it in the review for this chapter, please? Anyway, so sorry I'm late here's a 1k+ words chapter to apologize!**  
"Yuri-sama, wake up…" Yuri felt poking on his shoulder while still sleeping, he slaps the hand away from poking him.

"Keep poking me, Dennis, and I will gladly card you without a second thought." Yuri muttered venomously without opening his eyes.

Dennis chuckled "My, my, still harsh as always. But don't forget, Yuri-sama, we need to find that experiment somewhere in Standard."

"Yes I know." Yuri sighed as he opens his eyes and gets up from his sleeping position.

"So where should we start?" Dennis asked his partner.

"Well, let's go through the city, the experiment might be there looking for food" Yuri muttered, already gathering his duel disk and marching towards the city.

"Alright then." Dennis said in agreement. He followed behind Yuri, as they walked out of the forest to go towards Paradise City .

 _Meanwhile at the twin brothers and sister's house._

Yuto was in the kitchen cooking some pancakes for everyone, while thinking back what happen last night. He and Yuya had fused together, becoming the being that had called himself Yamato. Yugo had told them after he and Yamato talked about Yuya's powers, which was amazing - Yuya held so much great within him. Even Yuto had felt those powers, but he also felt something else: fear, pain, sorrow, hate, despair and rage had run through him, Yuto had so many questions to Yuya but he figured Yuya wouldn't want to talk about it. Still he and Yugo could try to get Yuya to open up more in the morning so maybe they can learn happen to over nine years ago. Soon Yuya came into the kitchen while yawning a bit.

"Good morning Yuya. Did you sleep well?" Yuto asked as he turns off the stove and put the last pancake on the others. Yuya walks over to the table and sat down at the table.

"Yeah, I slept pretty well" Yuya smiled a bit at the smell of the pancakes. "That smells good. What is it?"

"Pancakes." Yuto replied with a smile. "Yugo and I cook a lot when Yuzu isn't home." He took the pancakes off the counter and put them on the table. "You've never had them before?" he sat down on the other chair and placing some pancakes on Yuya's plate.

Yuya shook his head "No, I never have. I was hardly fed where I was trapped back then."

"You mean that you were starved?" Yuto asked, angry concern on his face.

Yuya nodded slowly "Yeah...I was having some problems but I was thankful they gave me enough food to eat. Even though it was only a little." he grabbed the bottle near him and poured some syrup on his pancakes and began to eat them. Yuto did the same and ate his pancakes.

While they stayed in silence for a moment, Yuto bit his lip in hesitation, then looked to Yuya. "Yuya, can I ask you something?"

Yuya looks up from his pancakes "Sure." He took another bite of his food.

"Do you remember anything about your family?" Yuto asked.

Yuya frowned before answering in a low voice. "Well...honestly I can't remember who they were. Most of my memories are gone. But lately I had some flashbacks. There were two people that were there a lot. One was holding me when I was a baby and other was standing next him while they both smiled at me. That's the thing I only remember after part of those memories were gone."

Yuto looked at him sadly. "So you don't remember your family?"

"No. I'm sorry, Yuto. All I remember was being raised in a place called Academia and being held there as a prisoner." Yuya answered. Yuto looked shocked. Now there was something he had heard from his best friend Shun. Those guys in uniforms were called the Obelisk Force and this Academia place had invaded Heartland City and carded those innocent people. Could it be the reason why their little brother was gone over nine years? And what had happened to him during those years?

"Yuya, what had happened to you when you were missing?" Yuto asked, to which Yuya gave him a pained look.

"I-I don't want to talk about it. Not right now at least. It's too painful for me. I'll tell you and Yugo about it when I'm ready." Yuya whispered, refusing to meet Yuto's eyes.

Yuto sighed and nodded. "Alright. We'll wait when you're ready. But just so you know, Yugo and I are here for you, Yuya." He took Yuya's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Yuya smiled weakly. "Thank you." He squeezed Yuto's hand back then let go. Soon Yugo came into the kitchen and sat on the counter. Yuto whacked lightly him on the shoulder with a spatula and Yugo got down reluctantly.

"Morning, people!" Yugo called out. Yugo saw the food and eagerly began eating his pancakes. Yuto and Yuya greeted him back, then proceeded to eat their pancakes too. After they finished breakfast, Yuto spoke up.

"Guys, I've been thinking. Since Yuya and I know that we can fuse, let's work controlling Yamato's powers." Yuto suggested gently. His twin whooped loudly besides him.

"Sweet! We could learn more Yamato's powers! I can't wait to see what he can do! Maybe Yuya and I can even try fusing!" Yugo cheered excitedly. Yuto shook his head, smiling fondly at Yugo's enthusiasm.

"No." Yuya insisted, making Yuto and Yugo turned to look at him in confusion.

"No? Why not?" Yuto asked.

"Because these powers of mine are far too dangerous to handle. Even I can't control them. We were lucky that we haven't caused damage to anyone when yuto and I fused together. I don't know if we'll be lucky again." Yuya answered.

"But Yuya, if we could just-" Yuto tried to protest but was cut off abruptly.

Yuya's eyes glowed a bright red. "NO!" He cried. Suddenly, the porcelain plates shuddered and exploded into pieces. Yuto and Yugo flinched in shock.

Yuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he got up from his chair. "I'm sorry... I need to be alone. Excuse me." He ran out of the kitchen, thankful the others didn't pursue him so he could have some time alone. Yuto and Yugo watched him while looking worried.

"Yuya..." Yugo whispered guiltily. He and Yuto exchanged a concerned glance, watching Yuya exit hastily.

 _Somewhere in a place called leo corporation._

A young man sitting behind his desk while typing on his laptop, his younger brother curled up in his lap. Soon his assistant came into the office and stood in front of the desk.

"Sir, I have the datacenter on these files about that strange power came out of nowhere yesterday." The assistant said respectfully, handing the files out. His young man boss adjusted his red glasses and took the files in his hand to look through them.

"Hmm, interesting indeed." The young man commented quietly before nodding. "Good work Nakajima, let me know if thing else happens…"

"Yes, sir." Nakajima replied then turns and walked out of the office.

The young man stared at yuto and yugo's files in his laptop but yet this other boy files seems unknown "Yuto and Yugo are very interesting boys but who is this other boy that looks like them…? I need to find out more about that boy…"


End file.
